Episodica: Bleach
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: One poem for each episode, that is the plan. I have one so far.
1. Ep 1: Give Me Your Power

_Disclaimer – I do not own Bleach_

**

* * *

**

Episodica Bleach  
~ Give Me Your Power ~

_Give me your strength, for  
Why must the young die  
So very early in life  
When youth today  
Have no respect for those  
Who have passed away  
Lend me your power_

_Give me your strength, for  
Keeping the unkown away  
What others can not see  
They need not know the truth  
As they would not believe  
That monsters lurk here  
Give me your power_

_Give me your strength, for  
Protecting those loved dear  
Both friends and family alike  
Cracking the monsters mask  
Keeping all those safe  
Give me your power  
For now is the hour_

_

* * *

_

Author's note – This one shot collection of poetry I am not going to put as complete like I normally do. The goal is to write one piece of poetry for each episode, plus some extra from the Manga, maybe the movies as I go along. Possibly it will be broken up into sets of a hundred too.


	2. Ep 2: meaning of protect

**

* * *

**

Episodica Bleach  
~ meaning of protect ~

_does protect mean  
twenty-four seven  
around the clock  
i think not  
i need my sleep_

_does protect mean  
saving everyone  
leaving no one  
i think not  
remember mother?_

_does protect mean  
not those that  
one cared for  
i think not  
break my heart_

_does protect mean  
only the few  
limited to seen  
i think not  
i'm not that guy_

_does protect mean  
not what is seen  
going where called  
i think not  
closest quickest first__when i surely can  
i think so  
i be that way_

does protect mean  
doing what i can

_Author's note – The lack of capitalization in this poem is intentional, to help it feel more punk and more strawberry in the mood, because that was how it came out._


	3. Ep 3: Losing a Heart

**Episodica Bleach  
~ Losing a Heart ~**

_Hollows once had a heart  
That's why we hit them  
And kill in one swift blow  
Making sure that we  
Do not see a living face_

Hollows once had a heart  
Disincluding those with  
Evil intensions before death  
Everyone had good thoughts  
Everyone had good memories

Hollows once had a heart  
They had loved their families  
They loved their friends  
But they became lonely  
And then they forget

Hollows once had a heart  
Then they lost memories  
Then they lost feelings  
They became so detached  
That they lost their heart

_

* * *

_

Author's note – This one I actually came up with after the second one, when I remembered that this had been split into two episodes, instead of just one, and I felt the second one was better for the next episode.


	4. Ep 4: Dear Brother,

**Episodica Bleach  
~ Dear Brother ~**

_Dear Brother,  
I tell you not the truth  
I didn't cut my hair  
I was bullied at school_

Dear Brother,  
I am already seen as  
Being very childish  
So why give me this gift?

Dear Brother,  
Why did you leave me  
So very alone today  
I very well miss you

Dear Brother,  
I forgot to say goodbye  
I forgot to say good day  
I so very don't want to

Dear Brother,  
I feel you staying around  
Did I force you to stay  
It's time to move on

Dear Brother,  
I've made a new friend  
I feel safe once again  
To let my hair grow out

Dear Brother,  
I think I like a boy  
I wish you to know  
I am very, very happy

Dear Brother,  
You saved me today  
From that speeding car  
Why are you still here?

Dear Brother,  
Why have you changed  
You are not the brother  
I once held dear

Dear Brother,  
I didn't see you lonely  
I saw you as happy  
Hopping you found peace

Dear Brother,  
I finally came to say it  
Brother, I wish this to say  
Please go and have a nice day

* * *

Author's note - I forgot to add an author's note while at school, and since someone asked, no... not all the poems will be from Ichigo's point of view.


	5. Special: Dream Land

_So, this does break from my norm on Episodica: Bleach, but honestly, oh well. I have a reason for writing it that I won't go into._

Far, far away is a place  
A place we call Dream Land  
Where a poor old soul  
Dances to their own tune  
Kuchiki Rukia drew  
Her frolicking chappies  
Ichigo pointed out  
The hard cold truth  
Her drawings need improve  
She threw a tyrannical fit  
And threw a book  
Straight at his head  
Who was the attacker?

Not Ichigo but Rukia  
Who was the victim?  
Not Rukia but Ichigo


End file.
